wearethenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Venus
Appearance A small, gold and black tortoiseshell tabby with a white underbelly, green eyes, thorn-sharp claws, and a strictly black tail-tip. Personality Venus never holds back her emotions. Even if it's the smallest things, it's still easy to read her emotions. She does let her temper get the better of her when she's angery, but, under normal circumstances she's energetic, prideful, and kinda kit-like in a way. Her biggest issue is that she lets her motherly instincts get the better of her. She could never turn a kit away, even if the kit doesn't want or need her affection. She hates seeing young cats in pain as well. History Not much is known about her kithood except for she was born to Poppy and Cupcake and grew up with her brother Sand. At one point she was drawn to the kittypet life and decided to leave the life of a loner behind. Once, as a kittypet, her twolegs accidentally locked her out. At this point is when she came across Echo. thought the two started off a bit roughly, they eventually fell in love. Of course, Venus kept her kittypet life a secret from the rogue. When she got pregnant, she snuck out to tell him the news. That's when he confronted her on her lie and walked away, leaving her alone to raise her kits. After her kits moved to their own homes, Venus met a new neighbor cat named Jackey, who she felt a strong connection to. She treated her like one of her own kits; motherly and caring, but, at the same time, willing to play and have fun. They even made plans to visit the forest, but Jackey had been taken away before they could. A moon or two later, she saw her brother Sand again, who she hadn't spoken to since she became a kittypet. Though their talk started out a bit tough, the two quickly warmed back up to each other. Venus was relieved to see her brother alive and well. The next time Sand visited he took her to go meet his best friend, Red. She was unsure how to feel about the rather intimidating tom, since his tough appearance reminded her of Echo, but she easily warmed up to Red's companion, Snow. After Sand ran off, Venus left the two as well, not wanting to be with strangers without Sand there. Family Mate: Echo Living Sons: Ebony Living Rex Living Jet Living Daughter: Song Living Mother: Poppy Living Father: Cupcake Living Brother: Sand Living Uncle: Teddy Living Cousins: Skunkfang Confirmed Star Watcher Nightsong Living Relationships Ebony: Venus knows her son's a bit lazy, but she never really forced him to anything. Echo: Venus still has feelings for him and is finding it hard to move on. Jackey: She likes spending time with Jackey and is very worried on where she is. Jet: Venus feels like, behind the temper, he's a good kit at heart. Sand: Venus loves her brother dearly, but she does worry about him and she does hate some of his life choices, like becoming a rogue instead of staying a loner. She could never completely hate him himself, though. Snow: She feels more comfortable talking to her, finding it comforting to talk to talk to a she-cat close to her own age again, since she rarely has the chance in her neighborhood. Song: She somewhat spoiled her daughter, her remaining emotions towards Echo not wanting Song to hate her like he does. Red: She finds him a bit frightening physically, despite his kindness. Rex: Venus was reminded of her brother when he was born and she did everything to make him feel comfortable with being a kittypet and being confident in who he was. Category:Kira Category:Kittypet Category:Loner Category:She-Cat Category:Characters